


Of Palaces, Forests, and Secrets.

by orange_cow



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Childhood Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, i love forests, we shall see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange_cow/pseuds/orange_cow
Summary: A storm brews within me, it threatens to explode, every now and then, but I must hold it within, for princes don't break, princes don't fall, princes are made of gold and shimmer and steel.
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi, Kusum/Rajni Tripathi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8





	Of Palaces, Forests, and Secrets.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ajeeb_ladki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajeeb_ladki/gifts).



> i'm sorry if this is stupid, i just really wanted to try writing a royalty au. hope you like it 🥺. this is the introductory chapter just to sort of lay out the idea. 
> 
> also thanks to one ☝️ idiot @ajeeb_ladki i wouldn't have posted this if not for her 🥺.

A storm brews within me, it threatens to explode, every now and then, but I must hold it within, for princes don't break, princes don't fall, princes are made of gold and shimmer and steel. 

They offer me a lot of comfort, yet the most comfortable I ever feel is here, alone, away from everything, away from the noise, away from the people. The noise in my head starts to grow louder, it spills out, and I let it.

They say they love me. But sometimes I wonder, if it is really me that they love, or the picture of the ideal me that they have built in their heads, Prince Aman of Aaranyagarh. Sometimes I wish they saw that there's more to me than that. Sometimes I wish I could be just Aman. 

Background:

Thirteen years ago, Vardhanpura was under attack. Rani Vardhana, the ruler of Vardhanpura had been a very close friend of the royal family of Aaranyagarh. Shankar Tripathi had sworn that he would do anything to protect her family and her people. The attack was convolutedly construed, there had been no way out, than to run, and the Singh family had fled to Aaranyagarh. 

Vardhana's son, Prince Kartik had been only seven , he'd been scared, as he clutched on to waist of his injured mother, his brave mother, his beautiful mother, as she rode through the woods. He had spoken only once through it all, but a word, "Papa."

"He will be safe, we will see him." The queen had assured him.

Once safe in the land of the Tripathi's, Kartik met a boy close to his own age, only a year younger than him. 

Aman had looked at him as if Kartik would bite him any moment, but when Sunaina smiled and nudged him towards the boy, he was assured there'd be no trouble. The boy smiled at him, and eyed his jewellery curiously. He took the hand that was offered. 

They have grown to be best friends.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm kinda just jumping right into and seeing where it goes. please tell me what you think 🥺


End file.
